A Supernatural Ending
by theatregirlsmp
Summary: When the Winchester boys find what might be a chupacabra hunt they jump at the chance (because Dean is bored and being supernaturally annoying.) Bad things and good things happen. One Shot


To say Dean Wichester was bored was an understatement. He just really wanted a hunt. It had been weeks since their last hunt.

Sam Winchester was getting really annoyed at Dean for being, well, really annoying. All he was doing was complaining about being bored. Sam was scouring the internet trying to find a case.

"So get this," Sam started, "It looks like their could be a possible hunt in Jefferson City, Missouri."

"Really?" Dean asks sitting up, "What're we looking at."

"It could be a chupacabra. Goats and other livestock have been having their blood-sucked."

"A chupacabra? Haven't hunted one of those in years."

The Winchesters grab their bags and head out to Deans beloved Impala.

"Now remember, Dean, a chupacabra can be killed by spearing it with an oak stave."

"Uh-Huh."

"You did remember to pack the oak stave, didn't you."

"Of course, Sammy," Dean replies, rolling his eyes.

The boys had discovered the general location of the chupacabra. As they got out of the Impala, Dean went around to the back and grabbed his oak stave he grabbed the spare and tossed it to his younger brother.

They slowly approached the cave where they thought the beast may be hiding a low growl escaped the cave. The chupacabra slowly prowled out of its hiding place. It leaned back on its haunches and looked like it was getting ready to pounce.

Dean gripped his oak stave tightly and reached for his gun with his other hand. He was glad he had changed the ammo from salt rounds to iron bullets.

The Chupacabra suddenly lunged at Sam. He tried his best to free the oak stave from his jacket. The monster leaned closly to Sam's face and started to drain his blood.

Dean felt really compelled to not go near his brother as the beast drained his brother of blood. He stood there and watched the life leave his eyes. He wanted to attack the creature who had killed his brother but he just felt all nice inside.

"Sammy! Sammy! Hey, hey, Sammy answer me." Dean yelled out, getting no response.

The monster turned toward Dean pouncing on him. He was able to fire a round into the creature before that sense of peace came over him again.

All Dean felt was the beasts teeth in his neck and the life slowly leaving his body. Just as he felt death slowly surrounding him did he realize that the chupacabra was mind controlling him. As the reaper slowly took him into Heaven, Dean felt saddened by the fact that he wasn't able to save his younger brother.

Back in the real world a strange sort of blue light appeared in front of the smug chupacabra. Now the beast had never seen Star Trek, but the light looked like what the transporter from the franchise looks like when Scotty beams people around.

The light faded and there in its place stood none other than the John Edward Winchester. He pulled an oak stave out of the folds of his jacket and stabbed the beast.

"Nothing, and nobody hurts my boys and lives to tell the tale."

John looked over at the bodies of his sons. He walked over to Dean and grabbed the keys to the Impala and motel room from his jacket. He grabbed all the money they had on them knowing they would want him to have it.

He set up to funeral pyres and burned the bodies of his sons, something he never thought he'd have to do. He wasn't sure how he was alive and he didn't want to find out.

John Winchester walked over to Deans baby and climbed into the drivers side. He started the engine and heard that sweet purr of the engine. How he had missed that sound when he was in Hell. He smiled sadly as he realized Dean had taken good care of the car.

As he drove along back toward the motel his sons had been staying at something appeared in the backseat.

"You're not Dean," the angel bluntly points out.

"Who the heck are you?" John yells as he pulls the car over and grabs his gun.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord."

"Right."

"And you are John Winchester. How are you alive. Where's Dean? Where's Sam?" John listened to the thing in the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled outma flask. He threw its contents on the being. When he didn't hiss in pain John had nothing better to do than believe what he had said. It was an angel.

"Listen, Castiel, I dont know how I'm alive. I appeared in Jefferson City and saw my sons dead on the ground."

"They died! How did they die! Whatever killed them will face me."

"A chupacabra got them! Don't worry. It's already dead."

"Well in that case, John Winchester, I will say good luck to your hunting and get out of your hair


End file.
